New Year's Fremione
by clashoftheseries
Summary: It's New Year's eve at Hogwarts. Fred has a crush on Hermione. That's pretty much all you need to know. Ships: Fred/Hermione and Ron/Hermione


**This is late...sorry, Olive. Happy New Year!**

It was New Year's Eve at Hogwarts. Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing around Hagrid's kitchen table discussing plans for the coming night. A box of what looked like slugs was rocking violently in the corner and the fire gave the room a sort of cozy cheer. In front of each of the four sat a large tankard of butterbeer supplied by Hagrid from an earlier voyage to Hogsmead.

Hermione, for once, was not paying attention. Or rather, her attention was not on Hagrid's stories where it should have been. Instead, Hermione was looking at Ron and examining her feelings for him. _His hair is gorgeous,_ thought Hermione reluctantly. _But...he's so tactless. Ron needs more mothering than I'm willing to give him. I have a life and plans. Ron would get in the way of that. He's very sweet...and attractive. I think I have a thing for red hair._

"You all right there 'mione?" Hagrid's deep, rough, voice broke into her thoughts, and she realized that everyone was staring at her.

"Oh. I'm fine, Hagrid. I was just thinking about the new year and what I should do with it," she covered quickly, smiling brightly to express her sincerity.

"Alrigh' then. If yer sure. Want 'ta see what th' firs' years get 'ta learn abou' once classes star' back up? They're in for a real treat. I'll tell ya that," he said and laughed jovially, his beetle black eyes sparkling.

Harry interjected before Hermione could respond: "Actually, Hagrid, there's a party up in the Gryffindor Common Room that we wanted to go to."

"George said they were going to raid the kitchens! It's going to be wicked!" said Ron excitedly, resembling, to Hermione, a very excited puppy.

Noticing Hagrid's disappointment, the three quickly added that they were sure whatever Hagrid had in store for the first years was exciting, but they had to get going before the castle gates closed. They then departed, meandering happily through the fresh snow on the way back to the castle. Almost to the top of the hill, they spotted a figure with a very long white beard tucked into his dashing blue robes.

"Hi, Professor," greeted Harry.

Professor Dumbledore smiled haphazardly down at them and said: "Happy New Years, children. It's time someone told Hagrid about the Staff's celebration party. As it happens, it slipped the Caretaker's mind to inform him as I had asked. I should hope you enjoy your party as it seems your brothers have made quite the impression on the house elves, Ron." Dumbledore cheerily turned and walked away into the night.

On the way back up to the Common Room, they spotted Peeves throwing what looked like smoke pellets into classrooms. They hurried the rest of the way back to the portrait where The Fat Lady should have been before he could spot them.

"She's not here. Where...is she?" Ron asked, stating the obvious.

" _Alohamora!"_ Harry tried.

"Good idea, mate," Ron said, eagerly looking at the empty portrait. It remained closed. "Or, I guess not. Tough luck." He shrugged.

"Of course it wasn't going to work! Haven't you two read Hogwarts: A History? You can't unlock the Common Rooms with a simple unlocking spell. They're far more protected than that," Hermione explained impatiently as the portrait swung forward revealing the smirking face of none other than Fred Weasley.

"George and I wondered when you three would be showing up. We expected you sooner…" he trailed off as a bird-shaped firework flew out into the hallway. "Hurry up then. We set off about 3 dozen of these and it'll get a bit obvious if any more get out. Hey George!"

George practically materialized next to his twin, assessed the situation and pushed his way out the portrait hole, dragging Fred along with him. Harry, Ron , and Hermione continued into the Common Room and joined the revelry.

A couple hours later, Hermione was standing by the punch bowl. She looked up into blue eyes framed by shockingly bright red hair. Hermione felt a blush rise to her face before she could try to stop it. He smirked, noticing her reaction.

"Hello, Hermione. I see you're glad to see me." Hermione wasn't totally sure which one of the twins she was talking to, but she was fairly certain it was Fred.

"Hi, Fred," She replied as calmly as her rapidly beating heart allowed her. _Why is my heart beating so fast? Maybe there's something in the punch…_ "Why wouldn't I be glad to see you? You arranged practically the whole party. Speaking of which, is there something in this punch?"

Fred looked taken aback. "I guess there's no reason for you _not_ to be...but you seemed a little more than _pleased_ to see me...and no, we didn't spike the punch, if that's what you're asking. We thought about it, but then reconsidered due to our young audience."

"That's surprisingly thoughtful of you, Fred. I assumed you and your cohorts wouldn't be this tactful."

"Cohorts?! You make it sound like we're breaking the rules!"

"Well, you kind of are…"

"That aside, we're only breaking meaningless rules applied only to instil unnecessary order in what should be a breathtakingly chaotic world."

"You say 'we,' but I haven't seen you and your brother in the same place for ages...are you two arguing?"

"That's none of your business, but he's brooding, yes."

"Brooding? Why?"

"Again, you are one nosy girl, Hermione. He thinks I'm leaving him in some way just because I told him that I like someone."

"Oh...I'm sorry, Fred. That must be awful. Maybe if you were to tell me who it was I could put in a good word for you?"

"Well, see this, Hermione: I don't think you can put in a good word with this person."

"And why would that be? You don't have a crush on a Slytherin, do you?"

The giant clock on the wall now read 11:59. Fred glanced at it.

"Can I kiss you?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh. Um." _You know what? Go for it. He's cute and doesn't need all of your attention._ She nodded.

The clock exploded into fireworks as Fred and Hermione entered the new year with a kiss.


End file.
